


One Piece PETs: Second Dance

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [104]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A simple little follow-up to We Danced All Night; Luffy & Nami go at it. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Second Dance

**One Piece PETs: Second Dance**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This excellent series belongs to the wondrous Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   When we last left Monkey D. Luffy and Nami, they were about to get it on. They had just returned from a night-club, and now...they were about to have a little fun.

 

"Ohh..." Nami groaned as Luffy kissed down her neck. "Luffy...!"

 

Next, Luffy proceeded to unbuttoned Nami's pants. He then saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He blushed.

 

"Well...this is new," he spoke.

 

"Does it bother you?" she asked.

 

"No...I kinda like it, actually."

 

Nami smiled.

 

"Good." she spoke up. "Now, get over here, you."

 

Luffy smirked...before he kissed Nami on the lips. While they kissed, Luffy untied his sash and removed his pants.

 

"Mmmm..." Nami moaned. "L...Luffy, wait."

 

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "What is it?"

 

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

 

It only took about five seconds for the Monkey Man to understand what Nami meant.

 

"Oh, yeah!" he spoke in realization before he reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a condom. "Sorry, Nami."

 

"It's okay," Nami reassured. "let's start this over, shall we?"

 

Luffy nodded and grinned. He took the condom out of its packet, slipped it on, and entered Nami.

 

"Ngh...!" Nami moaned.

 

_'Sweet Ceiling Cat, he's so big...!'_ she thought.

 

"Rrgh...!" Luffy grunted before he began to move.

 

"Haa...! Haa...!" Nami panted, quietly. "Luffy...!"

 

"Nami...!"

 

   They had to remember to be quiet. After all, Aika was on the ship, now. As they went on, Nami's legs began to wrap around Luffy's waist for deeper penetration.

 

"Unh...!" Nami moaned.

 

_'She's getting tight...!'_ Luffy thought. _'I've barely even started!'_

 

Promptly, Luffy pulled Nami's shirt up, and it was revealed she wasn't wearing a bra, either. He gulped.

 

"Whoa...!" he whispered, his face blushing red. "Jackpot...!!"

 

Nami smirked.

 

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. "They're are all yours."

 

Not wasting a second, Luffy began to suck on her girls.

 

_'That Aladdin kid can kiss my ass,'_ he thought. _'Groping's one thing, but getting this kind of action's another!'_

 

"Mm..." Nami moaned, pleasantly. "Oh, god, Luffy...! Yes~!"

 

Luffy licked her nips, teasing Nami even more.

 

"Ah...!" Nami gasped, softly. "Mmmm...!!"

 

Luffy continued to please Nami, all while moderately moving in and out of her.

 

"Ahh...Luffy...!!"

 

"Nami...!"

 

Then, Luffy began to move a bit faster.

 

"Ah...! Ah...!" Nami cried out, quietly. "Oh, god...!!"

 

"Unh...!" Luffy grunted, softly. "You're getting pretty tight!"

 

"Just keep going...!" Nami groaned in a low voice. "I'm almost there!"

 

"Me, too...!" Luffy replied.

 

Before long, the captain and the navigator climaxed, though they made sure to be extra quiet.

 

"Haa...haa...haa...!" Nami panted. "Wow...!"

 

"Yeah...wow...!" Luffy agreed, also panting.

 

Sequential to this, they hugged each other.

 

"Thanks for that, Luffy."

 

"You're welcome, Nami."

 

Afterwards, Nami kissed Luffy on the lips for a short while, and rested her head on his chest.

 

"Goodnight, my King," she spoke.

 

Luffy smiled and replied, "Goodnight, my Queen."

 

With that, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me work out all the hentai in my system, folks.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. ^^


End file.
